


I'm Not a Toy

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby!Tony, Classifications, Fluff, Gen, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Steve and Bucky go to see baby Tony.Edited 2/11/2021
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Classifieds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	I'm Not a Toy

Steve and Bucky had both woken up Big in the morning. After resolving their argument about Tony, they ended up deciding to go visit baby Tony. They gave Phil a call and found out Darcy was keeping an eye on him. They also found out that Clint had been having a really hard time with the change, which is why Tony was with Darcy and not May. Tony squealed when Steve and Bucky walked through the door to Thor and Jane's apartment. The two Caregiver's were still at the hospital, and Loki was with them. Tony reached his arms out, making grabby hands. They shared a look with each other, before approaching him. Bucky crouched down to Tony's level. The baby was sitting on the ground with some foam blocks stacked up in front of him. Darcy gave a quick greeting, kissed Tony on the head, and retreated to her room, letting them take over.

"Hey, buddy. I know we didn't get along so well the last time we saw each other, but I thought you might forgive me if I brought your Steve back to you. Well, he's technically my Stevie, but I'm willing to share."

Steve glared at Bucky.

"I'm not a toy, Buck."

Tony just tilted his head at Bucky and held his arms out to Steve, who chuckled, and scooped the baby up. Bucky pretended to be offended at the baby's obvious preference, before breaking into a grin. Tony snuggled up against Steve and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Aah! Look at that, Stevie. We've got ourselves a baby." Bucky joked.

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately and smiled down at his partner. They sat down on the couch and played peekaboo with Tony until the baby was laughing hard. He laughed so hard that he wet himself. Bucky just chuckled and scooped him up. Tony whined when he was taken away from Steve, but leaned into Bucky when he was settled on his hip.

They decided to take Tony up to his apartment and told JARVIS to let Phil know they'd be keeping him for the night. Sam made them promise that they'd find an adult if they both regressed, but said that it was their chose if they wanted to take care of Tony when they were Big. Bucky was sitting on the floor with Tony. The baby was stacking brightly colored stacking cups on top of each other. They both laughed, when the tower toppled over.

"Dinners ready!" Steve called from the kitchen.

"Ooh! Here that, Tony? Stevie says dinners done. Let's go get some." Bucky told him.

Tony shook his head, working on restacking his tower.

"Nope, come on."

"No!" Tony whined, squirming in Bucky's arms.

"Yes!" Bucky drew out the word, mimicking the baby.

Tony pouted at that, putting his hands over Bucky's mouth to muffle his voice. Bucky kissed his hand, making the Little giggle and pull it away. Steve chuckled at them as they entered the kitchen, placing bowls of mac 'n cheese on the table. Bucky sat down with Tony in his lap, ignoring the high chair.

"Did you two have fun playing?" Steve asked in between bites.

"Yes, dad." Bucky snarked.

Steve snorted, throwing him a playful glare.

"What do you think, Tony? Am I the coolest or what?" Bucky asked the baby.

Tony just blinked at him and opened his mouth expectantly. Bucky grinned, spooning more pasta into his mouth.

"I think he likes you, Buck." Steve said, softly.

"Of course he does. I'm amazing."

"It's a wonder you two don't get along better when you're both Big. You're both so damn sarcastic, not to mention the over inflated egos." Steve teased his partner.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

"We get along just fine. Thank you very much." Bucky retorted, even though he knew it wasn't exactly true.

He didn't want Tony thinking he didn't like him when he was Big though.

"Yeah, sure you do."

Bucky rolled his eyes at the comment, but ignored it, feeding Tony instead.

"You sure like that, huh? Stevie makes yummy food, doesn't he?" Bucky cooed at the baby.

"'Tevie." The baby agreed, with a firm nod, and Steve's heart skipped a beat in his chest at just how adorable he was.

"Ah! Did you here that, Steve? He said your name!"

"Yes, Bucky, I did. I'm sitting not even three feet away." Steve said, exasperated.

He couldn't help, but smile though, when Tony blushed and hid his face in Bucky's neck.

Steve cleared away their bowls when they finished, scrubbing them clean and setting them in the dish rack.

"Baba?" Tony asked, tilting his head adorably at Bucky.

Bucky cooed at him. Poking his tummy to make him giggle.

"The baby wants a bottle, Stevie." Bucky announced.

Steve scoffed, rolling his eyes, but pulled out a bottle and filled it with milk. He passed the bottle to Bucky when it was warmed up, before grabbing the pot off the stove to scrub.

"Here ya go, baby."

Bucky settled Tony into the crook of his shoulder, pushing the nipple past his lips. Tony sucked, swallowing the milk happily. His eyes watched Bucky as he drank and Bucky smiled at him. He wiped away a dribble of milk as it escaped out of the corner of his mouth. Baby Tony was really growing on him.

* * *

"I wanna keep him." Bucky told Steve when they were laying down.

Tony was asleep in his crib. Pepper had set up one of the guest rooms as a nursery for him. Steve really wanted to paint a mural on the walls, and maybe some stars on the ceiling for him to look at. He'd wait until Tony was Big, and Steve could get permission to do so.

"Can we keep him? Can we?"

Steve narrowed his eyes, sending his partner an annoyed look.

"He's not a dog, Bucky."

"I know that." Bucky said seriously. "And I don't mean we should take care of him. I mean, obviously we can't be his Caregivers. Sam could though."

"I don't know, baby." Steve said sadly.

He didn't want to get Bucky's hopes up.

"Sam probably doesn't want another Little. We're kinda a handful, ya know." Steve said the last part teasingly, and Bucky smiled.

"Oh I know that, trust me. I feel like I spend more time in time out than not." Bucky joked back.

That wasn't actually true, but Steve didn't correct him.

"We could ask though. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?"

"Of course not. We can ask Sam anything we want. Always."

"Yeah. Always." Bucky agreed. "Sam really is the best, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he really is." Sam said fondly. "Let's get some sleep, who knows how long the baby will sleep."

Bucky smiled at him.

"You're a really good Daddy, ya know that? You were a really good Daddy to me." Bucky told him earnestly and Steve rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you don't have to be anymore though." He added.

"Thanks, Buck. I'm glad we found Sam. I'm a lot happier being your brother than I was being your daddy. I also think we remember those days very differently, because I'm pretty sure I was a shit parent." Steve teased and Bucky laughed.

Steve knew he hadn't been a great daddy, but Bucky seemed to have pretty selective memory when it came to those days, and if Steve was being honest he really didn't want to remember just how bad things had gotten between them. He wondered sometimes if Bucky was just as in denial about it as he was.

"Nah, never. It did make you a pretty shit boyfriend though. You were always trying to tell me what to do. It was annoying."

"Yeah, well you were pretty annoying yourself. Always getting into trouble."

"Shut up."

"Love you too." Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky's lips. "I'm really glad you're mine."

"I'm not a toy, Stevie." Bucky teased, using Steve's words from earlier. "I'm glad you're mine too. I meant it when I said I'm okay with sharing."

Steve's breath caught in his throat. He smashed his lips into Bucky's, rolling them over until Bucky was laying under him.

"God, I really love you." He murmured into the kiss.

"I know, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> So our boys want Tony. They also want Sam to take in Little Tony. Now we just need to wait for Tony to get Big.
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series on my tumblr @buckybeardreams


End file.
